


Femslash Yuletide 2014

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my contributions to Femslash Yuletide. Rated from G to explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobbi/Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trimming the tree

Bobbi chops down the tree herself, while Jemma watches.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Jemma says, though she’s impressed at how well Bobbi wields an axe. “We don’t need a Christmas tree. We hardly even spend time at the base.”

Bobbi doesn’t stop swinging the axe. “It’s Christmas time,” she says, slightly breathless, “and we need a tree.”

“Can I at least help?”

Bobbi looks up and grins at her. “No need, sport,” she says. “Just stand there and look pretty. I got this.”

Jemma feels her face go hot at Bobbi’s words. “We don’t have decorations to put on it,” she says.

“Sure we do,” Bobbi says, delivering the final blow to the tree. It’s only a small tree, but when it falls, Bobbi nonetheless calls out, “Timber!” She stands over the tree, looking pleased with herself. “All right, let’s get this thing inside.”

They haul the tree inside and set it up in the common area of the base, in a bucket that Bobbi had set up.

“You said we have ornaments?” Jemma says. “I don’t recall seeing ornaments during inventory.”

“That’s because I had Skye, Lance, and Melinda make some for us,” Bobbi replies. “Nothing fancy, just some paper garlands and stuff made out of yarn. For some reason, we _did_ have yarn on hand.”

Jemma’s eyebrows rise. “You got May to make ornaments?”

Bobbi nods. “She’s pretty good at it, actually.”

Jemma can’t even picture May working on paper garlands, but May comes in with a box of homemade ornaments. She looks the tree up and down, giving an approving nod. “You picked a good one,” she says. “You two want any help decorating?”

Bobbi shakes her head. “Nah,” she says. “We’re good.”

May nods again and steps out of the room, and Jemma starts to pick out the ornaments from the box. She recognizes Skye’s handwriting on the cut out snowmen with paper clip hooks: _Let it snow!_ They place the ornaments on the tree, silent until Jemma speaks up.

“Christmas is my favorite holiday,” she says. “Usually I spend it with my family.” She hangs a star toward the top. It’s the closest thing they have to a tree topper.

“Well, at least you get to spend this year with your surrogate family,” Bobbi says.

Jemma presses her lips together and makes a vague “mmm” sound in response. She thought of the team as a family, in a way—once. Not now.

Bobbi stops decorating and looks at Jemma. “What is it?”

Jemma shakes her head. “It’s just--” She lets out a short breath, forcing a smile onto her face. “Things have changed here.”

Bobbi keeps looking at her, waiting for her to go on.

“We were different, before the fall of SHIELD,” she says. “We were all closer. Of course I left, and when I came back…” She looks away, not wanting to admit what she knows very well is true. “They resent me for leaving. All of them.”

She’s startled by Bobbi’s hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Bobbi says. “But you did what you thought was right for the team, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t for them,” Jemma says, quietly. She’s only said this to Mack, and he already thinks she’s a terrible person for leaving Fitz. Bobbi doesn’t know.

Bobbi takes Jemma by the hand and pulls her over to the couch. “Who was it for?” she asks, her hand still holding Jemma’s.

Jemma can feel the tears behind her eyes, and she knows that if she starts talking, she’s going to cry. She doesn’t want Bobbi to know this about her—Bobbi, who saved her from HYDRA, who’s been so kind to her, who’s looking at her with such deep sympathy in her eyes.

“Fitz is—well, I suppose he’s in love with me,” she says. “Or he was. I don’t know, but he what happened to him happened because of me. He sacrificed a part of himself for me, and he thought--” She can feel the tears welling up now, and she looks up in a vain attempt to stop them from spilling out. “I don’t know what he thought, or what he wants from me, but I know I can’t give it to him.” She sniffs, and when she blinks, tears slide down her face. “So I left.”

Bobbi tilts her head down so that their eyes meet. “I know what he did for you, Jemma,” she says. “But that doesn’t change your heart.” She reaches up and wipes away Jemma’s tears. “He’s important to you, and he should know that. You don’t owe him your heart.”

 Jemma shakes her head. “I know,” she says. “But he looks at me like he hates me now.”

“He can’t hate you, Jemma,” Bobbi says. “Not when you mean so much to each other.” She gives Jemma a small smile. “He doesn’t like me much, either.”

“That’s because he knows how much I like you,” Jemma says.

Bobbi’s smile grows. “Oh yeah?”

“Of course,” Jemma says. “You’re so amazing and you like Star Wars _and_ you’re a biochemist.” She pauses. “And you’re pretty. _So_ pretty. I—I like you a lot, Bobbi.”

“That’s good to know,” Bobbi says, lacing her fingers with Jemma’s. “Because I like you a lot too.”

Jemma’s not quite sure if they’re having the conversation she thinks they’re having. “You and Lance…”

“Are ancient history,” Bobbi says. “He’s bitter over how we ended things. I’ve moved on. And if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to put up some mistletoe so I can trap you under it.”

“Don’t tell me you found some wild mistletoe outside,” Jemma says.

Bobbi reaches into the box of ornaments and pulls out a paper mistletoe decoration. “Made sure Skye cut this out for us,” she says. She stands up, gesturing for Jemma to follow her as she crosses the room to the door way and pins up the mistletoe.

“I must look a mess,” Jemma says. “I look awful when I cry.”

“Don’t care,” Bobbi says.

Jemma rises from the couch and slowly moves in place under the mistletoe. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive,” Bobbi says, and leans down to press her lips to Jemma’s.

Heat rushes through Jemma’s body at the touch of their mouths together. It’s a chaste kiss, but it’s _Bobbi_ kissing her, and Jemma’s wanted to do this since she saw Bobbi take out her staves. She puts her hand on Bobbi’s waist, going up on her tip-toes a little to get closer to Bobbi.

Bobbi pulls back after just a few moments. “Like that?” she says, smiling.

Jemma smiles back. “Loved it.”


	2. Maria/Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festive drinks

Maria's about to call out that she's busy when the door opens and Victoria comes into her office. 

"Knock knock," she says. She's not wearing the high heels Maria saw her in an hour ago, and she's carrying one full glass of eggnog and one empty glass. Maria guesses someone spiked the eggnog. Probably not Victoria herself, but it's possible. 

"I heard you knock," Maria says. "I was going to say  _go away_."

"You're missing out," Victoria says. She spills a little of the eggnog as she walks over to Maria's desk. "Whoops. Sorry."

"You're drunk."

Victoria plops down on Maria's desk, placing the eggnog in front of Maria. "Buzzed," she says. "Drink up, director."

Maria pushes the eggnog away. "I'll pass."

"You know you're the least fun person I know?" Victoria says. "And that includes me."

Maria almost smiles, but she puts on a stern face. "This is not appropriate work behavior."

"It's a holiday party, and neither is fucking your boss under her desk."

Before Maria even has a chance to process what Victoria's said, she's sliding under the desk and settling in between Maria's legs. It's a surprisingly smooth move for someone who's drunk. 

Maria looks down at her. "You're not drunk."

"Buzzed," Victoria says again. 

"And we're not doing this."

Victoria traces patterns on the inside of Maria's thighs. "I locked the door," she says, "if you're worried about that. I also let everyone know that the director is  _in a mood_."

The sight of Victoria between her legs is—well, it’s not exactly unappealing, but Maria’s not giving in to this. “I didn’t see you lock the door.”

“I’m picking up some of your spy tricks,” Victoria replies. Her hand’s moving up Maria’s thigh, closer and closer to dangerous territory.

Maria watches her. “I’m fun,” she says.

“Prove it.”

And it’s childish, it’s so childish that Maria should laugh at her. Instead she puts her hand on Victoria’s jaw and, after a moment’s consideration, leans down and kisses her. She means to pull away, having made her point—but she lingers. Their lips part and their tongues touch, gently, until Victoria grabs on to her and takes control of the kiss.

Maria’s been kissed, by men and women, but there’s something unique about the way Victoria kisses. Soft and yet demanding, needy. It’s just a breath away from too much, and yet it’s never too much. Somehow Victoria takes and takes and still gives. It’s confusing and good, and from the first time Victoria kissed her, Maria knew she was trouble.

Well, Victoria was always trouble, but this is a different kind of trouble. Trouble Maria wants to get caught up in—and sometimes it scares her. It scares her what Victoria means to her.

She almost doesn’t notice that Victoria’s got her hand on Maria’s zipper and is pulling it down. She puts her hand on Victoria’s, and Victoria pulls back, looking up at her.

“Did you know,” Victoria says, “that I love you?”

Maria feels nothing, for a moment, and then a sudden rush of fear. She doesn’t know what to do, so she drags Victoria in for another kiss.

Victoria kisses her back, responding in kind to Maria’s urgency, and when Maria’s hand falls away from hers, she keeps unzipping Maria’s uniform until she can shove her hand into Maria’s underwear. As they kiss, Victoria jerks her hand over Maria’s clit until Maria’s moving against her hand.

Victoria breaks the kiss, moving her mouth to Maria’s neck as she murmurs, “You know I love you.”

“Fuck,” Maria says, still moving her hips.

Victoria kisses her neck, not saying anything more as she brings Maria closer to orgasm.

Maria chokes on a breath, gasping out, “You don’t--”

“I do,” Victoria says, and then twists her fingers around Maria’s clit. “And you love me too.”

Maria grabs on to Victoria, closing her eyes and shuddering as her orgasm overtakes her. She just breathes against Victoria’s neck for a minute, trying to figure out what the hell she’s supposed to say.

She knows what she’s supposed to say.

Before she can say anything, Victoria’s zipping up Maria’s uniform and standing up. “Take some time to think on that,” she says, picking up her glass of eggnog and walking over to the door. She pauses to look at Maria, and then she’s gone, presumably headed back to the party.

Maria puts her elbows on her desk, cradling her head in her hands.

She’d known Victoria Hand was trouble. 


	3. Victoria/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holiday food

“No one likes fruit cake, Natasha,” Victoria says.

Natasha doesn’t raise her eyes. “Then why am I eating it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you thought it was something edible.” Victoria sits down next to Natasha, watching her eat the slice of toasted fruit cake. She’d been sure Natasha had made a mistake when she saw it in their kitchen. Perhaps a gift for some unfortunate soul. But then Natasha popped it in the toaster over, offering Victoria a slice.

“It’s good,” Natasha says. “If you’d just _try_ it...”

“I tried it once when I was a child,” Victoria says. “Never again.”

Natasha tilts her head to the side. “What if I give you an incentive?”

“You just don’t want to be the only one who eats that,” Victoria says.

“Maybe,” Natasha replies. “Do you want to know the incentive?”

Victoria shrugs. “Whatever it is, I’m not doing it.”

“A kiss for a bite.”

“That’s just--” – _ridiculous_ , she’s about to say, but she stops. She kisses Natasha a lot, but she can’t ever say no to a kiss from her. “Fine,” she says, with a put upon sigh. She leans forward to take a bite, as Natasha watches.

It’s—not bad. Victoria controls her expression carefully, chewing and then swallowing without letting her face give away that it’s not awful. “How about that kiss?”

“How was it?” Natasha says.

“It was tolerable,” Victoria says.

“You liked it.”

“I did not!”

Natasha just stares. “No kiss without the truth.”

“All right, all right,” Victoria grumbles. “It was okay.”

“Acceptable,” Natasha says, and pulls Victoria in, pressing her lips to Victoria’s. It’s a soft, chaste kiss, and when Natasha moves away, she says, “Another bite?”

“For another kiss, maybe.”

“You totally like it.”


	4. Bobbi/Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepless

Jemma yelped when she felt a cool body slide in behind her as she lay in bed. “Wha--”

“Sorry,” Bobbi whispered. “I just couldn’t sleep. And I know I’m cold. I was sitting out on the couch, hoping that I could fall asleep there. Then I thought of you.” She stroked one cold finger up Jemma’s arm, and Jemma shivered.

“Well, you’re welcome in my bed, but you know it’s--” She grabbed her watch, checking the time. “Ah. Four in the morning.”

“I know it’s early,” Bobbi said, snuggling into Jemma and wrapping her arms around her. It would have been nice, if Bobbi weren’t so cold. “But I’ve never been able to sleep on Christmas Eve, not even as an adult.”

“Technically, it’s Christmas day,” Jemma said.

Bobbi hummed. “You’re right,” she said, and then sat up. “That means that technically, I can give you your gift.” She slid past Jemma, out of the bed, and padded out of the room.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jemma said, but she was already gone.

She returned a few minutes later, clicking the light on. Jemma’s eyes shut, and Bobbi murmured, “Sorry,” putting a package in Jemma’s hands. It was rather large, and when Jemma opened her eyes, she found it was wrapped in bright green paper.

“I had some money left over from a job I did before Coulson started up the new SHIELD,” Bobbi said, plopping down next to Jemma on the bed. “And Fitz told me how you really like—well, just open it.”

Jemma said up, tearing the paper carefully off the box and opening it. “Oh it’s—Bobbi, it’s lovely!” She held up the sleek grey blazer, admiring it.

“Go on, try it on.”

She slid it on, finding it a perfect fit. “Thank you so much,” she said, giving Bobbi a smile. “I have a gift for you, as well.”

Bobbi waved her hand. “Later,” she said. “For now, I’ll just take this.” She leaned in and kissed Jemma,  working Jemma’s mouth open with her tongue. It made Jemma feel light-headed, as Bobbi’s kisses always did. She held on to Bobbi, kissing her back until Bobbi pulled away.

“We should stop before one thing leads to another,” she said.

“I don’t mind it things lead to—other things,” Jemma said, now awake and slightly hopeful.

Bobbi smiled. “Let’s get some sleep. Now that I’m with you, I think I’ll be able to fall asleep.”

“All right,” Jemma said. “But I do believe you owe me some, ah…”

“Mind blowing sex?” Bobbi said, filling in the blank. Her smile became a wide grin. “You got it, sport. Tonight. I’ll tell everyone to stay clear of here so we can have our privacy.”

Jemma returned her grin. “Deal.” She slid off the blazer, carefully placing it on the chair and getting back into bed with Bobbi, who pulled her in close.

It wasn’t long before Bobbi was snoring in that cute way she did, and not much longer before Jemma was asleep herself. 

 


End file.
